


Ghosts of our Past

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, I'm pretty excited, My first Multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: Summary: After Abby loses her sister in High school, she embarks on the journey of being a paranormal investigator. As strange occurrences to do with her hometown start happening, something feels like its calling to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey so I have started, with lots of help from @x-y-and-zee, the beginning of my first truly full length yatesmann fic, dealing a lot within my own headcannon and ideas, I hope y’all like it lots. This is just the prologue, but I’m hoping to get another chapter done soon.

The sunlight faded through the infinite blades of green and cascaded itself onto their smooth skin. Their childish laughter rang through the crisp summer air and the clouds were like cotton gods before their eyes. Abby slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, crushing the colony of dirt and foliage with her small fingers. She looked down at her sister, a mess of brunette hair and gapped teeth, and smiled. Aeri pushed her hair back from her face and giggled at her older sister because there was a bit of grass stuck to her cheek and red lines remained where other pieces once were, striping her skin like a tiger. Abby lazily pushed some grass off of her face and laughed with her best friend. She looked off to the beach where the rest of their family were playing in the water, the lake lapping at her mother’s ankles and her young brother shying away from the forceful waves. They walked deeper into the waves and Aeri took a deep breath, staring at the sky.

“Abby,” it sounded far off, like an echo in a cave, not from any of her family. Abby’s memory began to fade into another and she looked around the room she was in, each body shrouded in black and soaked with tears. Pictures of Aeri’s face were all about her; on posters, in frames, being held by shaking hands and being described by trembling mouths. This was not real. Her denial made her vision spin as she floated around the room, attempting to lie to herself about what had happened. Her mind wandered to another memory.

Pink taffeta stuck out from Aeri’s hips, attached to the bubblegum leotard that she was sporting across her torso. Abby was matching her in a lavender outfit, allowing the dim light of the basement to bounce off of their reflective sequins. Abby was shouting commands at her sister, causing both of them to spring into a new move each time, turning around in a circle, walking on their toes, bending their knees and smiling for their mother and brother who were forced to sit on the couch and watch them. Abby and Aeri took their very small, pudgy hands and clasped them together, raising them for a huge bow as their Mom broke out in joyous applause. Their brother continued to sleep, his newborn body protected in the small blanket. Aeri hugged Abby, celebrating their performance, and said to her, “You’re the best sister ever, I wanna be just like you,” causing their Mother to sigh happily.

“I wanna be just like you.”

The words seemed to echo in Abby’s head as she attempted to make out what the priest was saying in the new memory in which she was immersed. It was like a muffled radio station she couldn’t quite tune in to, far off and without direction. Her eyes focused on the room before her and she saw the open casket with her sister lying inside. She had refused to go and see the body before now. It looked as though she was sleeping before her; as if she’d wake up and force her to drive up to Bates Hamburgers for some “brain food” in the middle of the night. As if she would say that it was all a big joke and they would still go to the game on Friday and she would finally get Jake Cooperman’s number. It couldn’t be real.

Abby could see the headlights in her mind. No, it wasn’t true. They grew in size and brightness, causing her to no longer be in the funeral home. No, she wasn’t alone. Her sister was still there. She was waiting for her. They needed to go dress shopping for homecoming still. They needed to-

She could feel the crash, hear the screeching of tires. She could see her sister’s body a block ahead being corrupted by this immense force and crumbling beneath its weight. ‘Oh god, oh no-’

“Abigail?”

The therapist’s office came into view. How long had she been there?

“Abigail, our intake session is almost done, is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

Abby breathed in deeply, she did not feel like talking about this anymore, “No, I’m pretty good.”

They said goodbye cordially, and Abby picked up her things and transferred to the waiting room. After unloading all of those memories onto someone else, she needed a good nap, but she had to wait until after someone decided to schedule an appointment for next time with her. She pulled out her notebook and began to examine her notes for her giant research project she had been working on for the past three weeks in her English class. ‘Discovering the Paranormal and What Ley Lines Mean for the Living’ was her working title, but she figured she could tweak it later to be a little shorter. She stared at her notes about the science behind ghost classification and she thought of her sister. ‘I’ll get to see you again, Aeri. Just you wait.’

Her warm thoughts were interrupted by loud yelling from another room and a door swinging open. A girl with reddish-brown hair and tearful eyes stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She was quickly stopped by the receptionist. Abby, being the nosey person she was, listened in.

“I don’t care how qualified he is, I will not have someone tell me that what I saw was crazy. I know it was real, I know it was. I’m not crazy, I’m not,” the girl cried.

The receptionist lightly grabbed her shoulders and rubbed lovingly. “I am so sorry. I know he is not your usual therapist and we will have him reprimanded immediately.”

The girl went in for a hug with the receptionist. “I know I saw her, I know I saw a ghost,” the girl whispered into the bosom of the receptionist.

Abby’s ears perked up at the sound of this. An actual ghost sighting? The girl wiped her tears and took a seat across from Abby, attempting to calm down.

“Did you say a ghost?” Abby asked curiously. She immediately realized how insensitive this question must be as the girl’s face twisted with pain and annoyance.

“You know what, I do not need another person messing with my head like that again, okay? I really don’t need it right now,” The redhead got up to leave, but Abby quickly stopped her.

“No! No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I wanted to tell you I believe you and ask you about what happened,” Abby pushed her glasses up a bit more, and extended her hand out to the girl. “I’m Abby Yates. I just transferred here from Harrison.”

The girl looked critically at Abby’s hand before taking it. “I’m Erin Gilbert.”


End file.
